She's always a woman
by MakingPaperCranes
Summary: Songfic. "I will always love you"


Songfic

Fyfe dangerfeild/Billy joels song 'She's always a woman'

Also if anyone has any ideas my other stories could take then send me a messae or a reveiw, cause I've hit a major wall of writers block, and that would be just a plain lovely thing to do :)

* * *

_She can kill with a smile  
_

Her lips curled up into angry snarl, she had spotted her final prey.

_She can wound with her eyes_

Her darkened and cruel eyes looked him over. How he used to love those eyes, but now they broke his heart.

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

"I love you."

"No you don't, not anymore."

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_  
_She hides like a child,_

She giggled that hideously childish laugh. He remembered when she was a child. So innocent. So sweet.

_But she's always a woman to me  
_  
_She can lead you to love_

She'd taken his heart many years before...

_She can take you or leave you_

But then she just left it in the wayside.

_She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you_

He remembered her childish innocence, when he used to lead her into situations she would know nothing about, and then when he told her the truth she scarcely believed him.

_And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free_

"Fight back." She snarled, "Don't just take it, you useless pile of bones, fight back." He couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

_Yeah, she steals like a thief_

Those precious moments she'd stolen from his heart still lingered around her face. If she was still truly in there, she wasn't fighting very hard to get out._  
_

_But she's always a woman to me_

_Oh-she takes care of herself  
_

She used to take such good care of him, making sure he still had those last few threads of humanity.

_She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time_

It was too early for her to turn into it. She should've been given more time as the loving, happy, strong willed girl she used to be.

_Oh-and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
_

When he brought himself to fighting back, they were at each other's throats for hours, neither one was going to give up or give in.

_She just changes her mind  
_  
_And she'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden_

He had such high hopes for her, for them. They could've been so great together, an unstoppable force out to save the world time after time. Now to save the world he has to stop her._  
_

_Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'_

Even though he was still lacking skin and blood, and actual organs, it still felt like every blow was someone cutting up his insides. What was worse was the pure undiluted pleasure he could see on her face every time she hurt him. _  
_

_But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
_

She always knew how to stop him when his dark side came out. He would carry on hitting until there was nothing left, but then she'd be beside him, keeping him just that little bit human. Making him better than he ever deserved to be.

_Blame it all on yourself_

It was his fault that she got stuck like this. If he'd just listened to all the warnings, just refused to let her come along, then she wouldn't have become this monster. But given the choice to go back and do it all again, he didn't know whether he could remove all of those memories from his life. She was what had kept him going these past few years.

_Cause she's always a woman to me_

_She is frequently kind_

"I did actually love you, you know...

_And she's suddenly cruel_

... I don't know why, I mean look at you. You're a monster, an abomination. Neither dead nor alive. A useless pile of bones, cold lifeless bones. No purpose in this pathetic shell that you call a life."

_She can do as she pleases_

If he doesn't stop her now, then no one will.

_She's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted_

He will stop her, even if it kills the both of them. He will stop her._  
_

_She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
_

Wave after wave of shadows hit him, again and again. But he refused to fall. He threw all the magic he could at her, flame after flame. Occasionally catching her off guard with a wave of air. He had to time his shot with perfection. The opportunity came and he took it, firing one shot into her now blackened heart. She jerked backwards and looked at him with venom in her eyes, black blood spreading out from the hole in her chest. She reached out and he could feel the shadows seeping into his tired bones. He welcomed the numbing feeling, knowing his reason for living would soon be gone, so he had no reason to resist any more. He saw the mixture of joy, anger and pain flooding her dark eyes. A single tear left as she fell to the floor and those beautiful dark eyes went dull forever.

_But she's always a woman to me  
_

"I will always love you." Skulduggery's vision went dull for the last time.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad :)


End file.
